Blood and Thunder
| FullSynopsis = Thor's gone completely batshit crazy. | ImagePart1 = Comic-thorv1-468.jpg | NamePart1 = | Synopsis1 = Mad God: Part 1 (of 13) - The Silver Surfer guest stars in part one of this cosmic crossover - involving Thor, Silver Surfer, Warlock Chronicles, and Warlock & the Infinity Watch! The action begins when Sif and Beta Ray Bill encounter Thor, who is frantically attempting to end the madness that consumes him. But wait, there's more! This issue comes polybagged with a copy of Dirt, that highly-popular magazine for young dudes, plus an "unnamed premium"! | ImagePart2 = Comic-silversurferv3-86.jpg | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = Mad God: Part 2 (of 13) - In the second chapter of this cosmic crossover, the Silver Surfer finds a badly injured Beta Ray Bill, and together they agree to strike back against the thunder god, whose mind is over the edge of insanity. But when Beta Ray is nearly beaten to death, the Surfer decides to take matters into his hands - he'll confront Thor on his own terms! | ImagePart3 = Warlock Chronicles Vol 1 6.jpg | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = Blood and Thunder: Part 3 (of 13) - Adam discovers the secret behind Thor's apparent insanity. Then, he and Pip prepare to do battle with the mad god. | ImagePart4 = comic-warlockandtheinfinitywatch-23.jpg | NamePart4 = | Synopsis4 = Blood and Thunder: Part 4 (of 13) - It'll take the combined strength of Adam Warlock and the Silver Surfer to defeat the crazed Thunder God. Meanwhile, Pip summons the remainder of the Watch. But will they arrive in time? | ImagePart5 = comic-thorv1-469.jpg | NamePart5 = | Synopsis5 = Blood and Thunder: Part 5 (of 13) - When Pip and the remainder of the Infinity Watch arrive, Warlock and the Silver Surfer are nowhere to be found, leaving them vulnerable to Thor's attack. | ImagePart6 = comic-silversurferv3-87.jpg | NamePart6 = | Synopsis6 = Blood and Thunder: Part 6 (of 13) - The Silver Surfer, Adam Warlock, and Dr. Strange team up to battle a fighting-mad Thor. Together, they also discover the terrible secret of the Valkyrie. | ImagePart7 = comic-warlockchronicles-7.jpg | NamePart7 = | Synopsis7 = Blood and Thunder: Part 7 of 13. Warlock and the Watch arrive in Asgard to tell Odin that Thor's gone insane! But Sif and Beta Ray Bill don't want the old man to find out, and they'll use any means necessary to stop Warlock from giving him the news! | ImagePart8 = comic-warlockandtheinfinitywatch-24.jpg | NamePart8 = | Synopsis8 = Blood and Thunder: Part 8 of 13. Guest-starring Dr. Strange and Silver Surfer! Warlock and the Watch are captured in Asgard by a pack of trolls who plan to sacrifice them, until someone mentions that Pip is also of the troll persuasion. If Pip is set free, will he rescue Warlock and the rest of the Watch? Or will he party it up with the trolls? | ImagePart9 = comic-thorv1-470.jpg | NamePart9 = | Synopsis9 = Blood and Thunder: Part 9 of 13. The Silver Surfer, Warlock and the Infinity Watch, and Dr. Strange vow to stop Thor at any cost! When the mad god returns to Asgard with the deceitful Valkyrie, planning to destroy his homeland, the team of cosmic heroes give him a walloping welcome. | ImagePart10 = comic-silversurferv3-88.jpg | NamePart10 = | Synopsis10 = Blood and Thunder: Part 10 of 13. The Surfer and Thanos team up, can you believe it? In a last-ditch effort to stop the crazed and rampaging Thunder God! But are the Surfer's cosmic power and Thanos's evil might enough to defeat the Mighty One? | ImagePart11 = comic-warlockchronicles-8.jpg | NamePart11 = | Synopsis11 = Blood and Thunder: Part 11 of 13. Dr. Strange and Thor guest star in part 11 of the Blood and Thunder crossover! The heroes discover the Valkyrie's secret. Their only hope of saving him is to reintegrate her into the Mad God's personality, but how? Fans of Jim Starlin's cosmic fantasy are going to be shocked! | ImagePart12 = comic-warlockandtheinfinitywatch-25.jpg | NamePart12 = | Synopsis12 = Blood and Thunder: Part 12 of 13. The penultimate chapter in the explosive Blood and Thunder crossover features an embossed die-cut cover! Warlock and the other heroes present their captive, Thor, to his father in th ehopes of curing him of his madness. But Odin orders his warriors to attack when he sees Thanos among them! | ImagePart13 = Comic-thorv1-471.jpg | NamePart13 = | Synopsis13 = Blood and Thunder: Part 13 of 13. Don't miss the conclusion of Blood and Thunder! Odin struggles to help Thor regain his sanity, with the fate of Asgard hinging on the outcome! This star-studded issue features Silver Surfer, Warlock and the Infinity Watch, and Thanos. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}